


Constrictive cuddles

by Noomerif



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomerif/pseuds/Noomerif
Summary: You do your best to cheer up your favorite snake after a long stressful day
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Constrictive cuddles

Pent......

.....Pentious....

"Pentious, wake up"

He slowly opened his eyes, the dim light in the room making it difficult to understand where he was.

You slowly leaned down, bringing your face near his, your hand still on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

His vision began to clear a bit. He noticed that he was lying on his desk, the blueprints and all sort of instruments scattered around.

He turned his head in your direction, still a bit confused, "Mmh.... Y/n... why are you here?"

You smiled sweetly at him, "I came here to check on you and I found you snoring on your new inventions. At least you ate your dinner before taking a nap", you said, noticing the empty plate on the corner of the desk.

"What time is it?"

"Half past nine, more or less"

He looked back down on his projects, "I jussst closed my eyes for a minute... I have to go back to work-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Your voice raised a bit as you looked at him with stern eyes.

He seemed startled for a second, but looked at you silently.

"You've worked enough for today, you need to relax, Pen" you extended your hand to stroke his smooth cheek, but you retreated it as soon as you felt how cold he was.

"Oh no, you forgot to keep the room warmer! Your temperature is lower than normal" you said concerned, taking his hand and turning him towards you.

"Y/n, I'm fine, I just have to make a few small changes to my new airship, it won't take lo.... looo.... ACHOO!!" he sneezed loudly, a shiver running through his body.

"I won't take a no as an answer" you cupped your hand on his cheek, his expression softening greatly as your thumb stoked under his still sleepy eye, "Please..."

He sighed deeply, his cheeks dusting with pink as he looked into your eyes. He just couldn't say no to you.

"Alright... I'll work on it tomorrow"

You happily kissed his cheek, "This is my favorite snek boy!" your smile grew as you saw his small pout at your nickname for him.

You turned around toward the door, "Guys!"

You heard a few fast taps coming from outside as three Egg Bois appeared at the door, "Did you call, Miss Boss Lady?"

You smiled at them, "Yes, can you do me a favor, please?"

They came closer to you as you leaned down to their level, "What do you need us for?"

"Could you lit up the fireplace and bring some blankets in the living room?"

"Of course, Miss!" they said proudly. They were all so precious.

You smiled again, petting slightly each of their heads, "Thank you boys, also can one of you please take the plate back to the kitchen?"

They all leaned forward, looking at each other with a defiant look, "I'll do it!" "No, I will!" "She asked me first!"

"Boys!" 

They stopped, looking at you, "What did I say about bickering on this kind of things?"

"To be nice and to not do it..." they said, their gaze shifting to the ground apologetically.

"Good Eggs" you said, getting up to take the plate before giving it to one of them, "Be sure not to rush, or else you'll hurt yourself like last time, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Y/n"

"You can go now!"

The three of them rushed outside, the one with the plate jogging with it above his head.

"What are you up to, dear?"

You turned around to Pentious, his brows raised in a questioning look.

"Just some recovery time for my precious boyfriend!"

His face exploded in red at the smile on your face. After all those years he still wasn't used to your cuteness.

"Come on! I'll help you get to the living room!" you said, taking his hand, helping him to sit up and exit the room.

"You still look like some kind of mother to those unborn chickens"

"Oh? Are you implying that you are their father figure?" you teased him, looking back for a brief moment.

You could see him looking at the ground and mumbling under his breath like the grumpy snake he is.

You made your way into the living room, the fire was already started, the small cracks of the wood creating a cozy atmosphere.

As you reached the couch, you leaned up onto your tiptoes, extending your arms to take his hat.

With a smug grin, he raised up a bit thanks to his tail, taking your target just out of your reach.

You didn't give up and tried to use his chest as some kind of support, but it was still too high for you.

"Do you need a hand, shorty?~"

His grin grew as you crossed your arms, a small pout forming on your lips, "You're pretty arrogant for someone who just woke up!"

He laughed, leaning back down so that you could take his hat off of him.

Your smile returned as you took it, going to one of the armchairs. Even if it was just a hat, you still wanted to treat him kindly. And you noticed the small blush that appeared as you gently placed it on a soft pillow.

"Sssssso, why are we here?"

You made your way toward the couch, making yourself comfortable as the snake demon looked at you with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean 'why', to cuddle of course!"

His eyes widened, "Why don't we just go to bed?"

"Because you slept into a freezing room and you need to stabilize your body temperature!"

You lowered your voice a bit, "And also... you've worked hard in the last few days... the only thing I can do for you, other than preparing your meals is to make you feel better after a long day of work" you smiled warmly, your arms extending toward him, "So, would you give me that honor?"

If he could, he would have melted right on the spot.

You were always so sweet and kind to him and your smile was so bright and lovely as always.

Was he even still in hell?

As if in a trance, he slithered toward the couch, making himself comfortable before circling your legs and waist with his tail.

He brought you closer, his hands slightly squeezing your shoulders. He looked at you with guilt in his eyes, "I'm sorry... I didn't give you much attention in the last few days..."

You chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I know you are doing your best!" You hugged his chest, burying your face in it, "But now it's not the time for guilt! I have to make sure that you'll feel better with my hugs!" You stroked your cheek on his chest, feeling him tense. You knew he was starting to blush from your affection.

But you'll wait just a bit longer before calling him out.

"How are your projects going?"

He took a few seconds to answer, "P-Pretty well if I may say, I'm sure that this time I'll be able to conquer hell!"

You giggled at his enthusiasm, "I'm sure you will! And I'll be here to reward you with as many cuddles as you desire!"

"What tellsss you I'm so eager to experience this type of moments?"

The time has come.

"First, I know that you need them to relieve your stress, second, the tightness of your tail makes me wonder about how much you enjoy these moments" you leant away from him, looking at his face, "as much as that cute blush on your face~"

His eyes widened as you looked deeply at him, "That'ssss not true!"

He knew he would never escape from your teasing.

"I know you too well, but still you refuse to confess it~" you grinned as you quickly pecked his cheek.

He leaned back a bit, his blush becoming redder by the minute, "I know what you are up to, s-sssso don't even think about it!" he pointed one of his long fingers to your nose, locking eyes into a staring contest.

You held his gaze, determined to not back down.

.....

With a swift move, you cupped his face with your hands, before showering him in kisses.

He half shrieked in surprise, trying to escape from your assault by leaning back into the couch, "No! Dear! S-ssstop it!"

You pecked his cheeks, lips and every part that you could reach. You even pecked his hood when he tried to hide behind it.

As you stopped your surprise attack, you leaned back to admire your work.

He was a flustered mess.

His eyes were wide, and you could almost see the hearts in them as he looked back in a daze.

His mouth slightly open as his evil brain tried to process.

When he finally regained some of his self control, he leaned into the crook of your neck, hiding away from you.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" he murmured.

"Never! Because I know that you love it, my precious danger noodle~"

He didn't answer. He hugged you closer, rubbing his cheek onto your neck bashfully.

"Shut up..."

"Come on! As if this was the most embarrassing thing I saw you do!" you giggled as his tail tightened around you.

He leaned back with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about that one time I saw you speaking to the mirror in the bathroom, acting all smug and saying something like 'Hiss hiss loser!~' "

His blush was now spreading over his hood.

That was a critical hit.

"W-what?!"

You couldn't keep it anymore.

You burst out laughing, your arms going to your belly as you shook from the intensity.

"It- it took me all my strength to not come in and just hug the shit out of you!"

As much as he loved hearing your laugh, he couldn't let you go on like that, "That's it! You are under arresssssst for the rest of the night! You are not allowed to leave my side until I say so!" he said, his tail tightening around your legs.

"Aww my big snek is flustered~" you said as you cuddled closer to him.

"I am not!"

"I could go on, but I fear that if you become even redder you will catch on fire!" You chuckled, leaving a peck on his cheek.

His hand slowly touched his cheek, his expression changing.

He seemed in deep thoughts, but continued to stare at you deeply.

Did you break him?

You looked back at him, a bit of concern in your eyes, "Pen...? Are you ok?"

At that, he seemed to break out of it. His eyes regained focus.

And a grin grew on his face.

He took your hand in his, "My dear, you already started one a long time ago~" he gently took your hand, placing it on his chest, right above his magenta eye.

You could feel his heartbeat, his heart was racing so fast.

He looked at you with adoration in his eyes, "Right here~"

.........

No way.

That was way too smooth for him.

How could he say something like that if just a second ago he was melting on the spot?!

WHERE DID YOUR FLUSTERED BOYFRIEND GO?!

Your face exploded in red as you stared at him with wide eyes, "W-What-... did you just- y-you-.... oh my god" you hid your face behind your hands, leaning on his chest as he burst into a boisterous laugh.

"Finally the tables have turned! Not so cocky now, are we?~"

Your body shook as you tried to contain your own laugh, the embarrassment still high, "Shut up!"

"Never! It's one of the few moments I got my revenge on you! And I'll be sure to enjoy it~" He hugged you even closer to him as his chest rumbled from his fit.

You remained in that position for a few minutes, you could feel your ears fuming from your blush.

As you regained your composure, you leaned back, looking up at his smug face, "And you are telling me that you are not a danger noodle?!"

He chuckled, gently stroking your head, "I am your danger noodle~"

You huffed playfully, leaning into his touch, "Yes, you are"

He leaned his head down to your ear, his tongue slightly teasing it as he spoke, "And you'll forever be my sweetheart~"

He kissed you on the lips, the two of you exchanging your love for each other.

After that, everything went quiet. His head was placed on your shoulder. He sometime gave you small kisses on your neck, or your shoulder.

You looked at the fireplace, the wood still cracking occasionally, "How are you feeling now?"

He hummed quietly, "Much better, thanks to you"

"The pleasure is mine, honey"

The two of you could feel sleep taking over, as you laid on the soft couch, still entangled into a comfortable hug.

At some point you heard a few small sounds, just before a blanket was tossed upon the two of you. Looking up, you saw a few Egg Bois slowly leaving the room.

You whispered a soft "thank you" as they went towards their own rooms.

You felt Pentious bringing you closer. He leaned up a little to place his head above your chest.

"I love you, Y/n" you heard him whisper lightly.

You left a soft kiss oh his forehead.

"I love you too, Pen"

**Author's Note:**

> Give our favorite snake some love please


End file.
